1963 - The first star I see tonight
by johmichaels
Summary: The first missing Christmas Special takes place between these two episodes, where a captive Barbara longs for her missing home, and thinks of seasons past, while outside in the Skaro jungle, a pregnant Thal is lead by two other Thals guided by a shining flashing blue light in the distance.


Barbara walked down the corridor in silence, partially due to fear, and partially due to indecision. She knew she had to get back to the others, back to Ian, but her fear of what the creature would do in reaction if she were to flee, lead to her following the corridor she was being pushed down by her alien captor. IT had been the same mindset that had kept her following instruction through multiple lift journeys, and almost identical corridors.

She briefly looked behind to see the robotic being. It seemed so...unfamiliar to her. There was no feature in the creature she could recognise, no meaning or emotion or intention she could pick up from its characteristics. It was simply a domed tank, pushing her with a plunger arm. A stalk at the top of the dome looked back at Barbara. She presumed it was an eye stalk, sending information to whatever was inside the dome. But what sort of creature could be inside if it chooses to live in a tank without sensation or personality.

"ENTER," the creature commanded of Barbara.

The robotic creature spoke with a low robotic monotone, devoid of any clear emotion. And yet, Barbara continued to think of it as yelling at her. Barbara turned away from the creature, and saw a door had opened in front of her. She stepped inside, and decided now was the last chance to try and connect with this creature.

"Please, let me go," Barbara explained quickly. "I have no interest in your city, and will leave as soon as you release me-"

"SILENCE THAL!" the creature responded, and as it moved away from the doorway, the door sealed shut in front of Barbara.

She looked around her room. It was rather barren, she thought to herself. Some raised shelving stood out from the plain white walls. These creatures had little interest in furnishing it seemed.

The light hearted thought provoked a smile on Barbara's face. But this also meant her feelings of fear she had kept tightly restrained for so long were restrained as well, and the enormity of what Barbara faced became clear to her.

She was on an alien planet, with no idea of where it was or what year it was. No one knew where she was. She was completely alone. There were only three people on this planet who knew who she was, and she was unsure how long they would search for her. Ian, she knew, would be reluctant to leave her, but she felt less sure about Susan, and had no doubt the Doctor would abandon her in a heart beat if he could convince the others. How long could Ian persist? Was it inevitable he would keep searching? Would Barbara even want him to search for her for years, when the Doctor might be able to take him home?

Home. That word struck her unexpectedly. Barbara thought of her family back home, her sister and mother. Would they have noticed she had gone already? She could see her mother's face in tears if the police came to her house, advising of how long Barbara had been away from her school and apartment. Barbara's mother was not young, and she doubted her heart could survive the strain.

Barbara sat on one of the shelves as the feelings began to overwhelm her. Slowly, tears came out, and as they came, Barbara couldn't stop them flowing freely. She was going to die. She was going to die on an alien world, alone, without anyone ever knowing.

She cursed herself. Why did she have to be so curious about Susan? Couldn't she have just left her alone? Why did she let Ian talk her into exploring the junkyard? No other teacher would have showed such concern, and they got to enjoy time with their families, their loved ones. People who would be with them when distressed, comfort them when they are scared. Barbara was the fool who explored where she shouldn't have had.

No, Barbara told herself. She wasn't a fool. And the only foolish thing to do was to feel sorry for herself. She lectured herself as she would a student, reminding herself that even if things feel lost, she must focus on what she can do, rather than give up hope.

Barbara dried her eyes on her sleeve. She tried to think of any clue of where she was. The creature had largely kept herself away from the sky, but during one part of the journey, Barbara had been escorted onto the roof of the city, and took the opportunity to look at the sky.

But, she realised despondently, she didn't recognise any stars in the sky. She was not overly familiar with constellations nearest Earth, but even if she had she felt the aliens skyscape would have no similarity with it.

One star, though, stuck out. Barbara remembered a bright shining star past the dead forest. It seemed to stand out more than any other. Barbara's internal cynicism questioned the use of this memory, but Barbara's internal hope suggested a different response.

And so for the first time in many years, Barbara knelt on the shelf, and began to pray. She didn't direct the prayer to anyone, unsure which deity would be most suitable to this planet, instead thinking deeply of the bright star she saw.

"I wish," she began, pausing to think, "I wish that whoever can see this star, knows I am Barbara Wright, and I am alive."

She paused, and in a slightly less focused voice sadly quietly to herself, "Ian, wherever you are, please don't leave me here."

The prayer didn't change her room, or make her door open. But for a few seconds, it gave Barbara hope and a feeling that she tried something rather than nothing. Even if it fails to lead to anyone rescuing her, Barbara at this point felt satisfied that with limited options available she tried something.

Her prayer completed, Barbara sighed, and lay down on the shelf. It was not comfortable, but it would do. Once more, as she drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself "Whoever can see this start, please follow it to get me to safety."

Outside the alien city, the star Barbara had seen still shined in the sky. Beneath it, in the petrified jungle, a smaller but still impressive light shone back, slowly flashing on and off, almost in response to the flickering of the star far above it. It was a light which would have been more familiar, and even more comforting for Barbara, if she could see it, for it was the light of the TARDIS that brought her to this planet. And while Barbara could not see it as yet, it was providing guidance to a very different group of desperate travellers.

"Is it any further, Alydon?" came a voice from the crumbling and stone wilderness. "We do not want to have travelled so far on a fantasy?"

The decaying bushes were crushed as a tall, blond pale skinned man, dressed in a long sacley robe, over a more flexible vest and pants stepped through the wilderness. His face brightened into a large smile as he witnessed the light on top of the blue box. In his excitement the man threw his robe over the crushed robe, for his companions to follow.

"It's here!" the man, Alydon, called back to the others. "I can see it right ahead. I've found the alien craft, you can let Ashanti know our journey is almost over."

Following the man, emerged two more travellers, both physically similar enough to Alydon to be clearly of the same species, if not the same family. They were red cheeked and breathing heavily, more tired than the excited Alydon was, due to Ashanti clearly being heavily pregnant, and Keirat, her partner, acting as a counterbalance and support for her as she walked through the forest.

They had been so excited the first time Alydon had mentioned the new travellers. Pregnancy amongst their people were rare, and since the war, complications leading to the death of the child or the mother were all too common. Temmosus had tried to keep their hopes up, but in his blessing of their union warned that for their people the excitement of a new child must also be tempered by the risk either the child or the mother may not survive the experience.

But then Alydon had mentioned the travellers, the aliens who appeared out of a blue box in the jungle where all was lifeless. Alydon had talked about the new technology he had seen, lost to their own people for generations, but showings signs of safety to Ashanti and Keirat. Alydon had offered their own medicine in return, as an offering to their craft, to initiate a sharing of resources, and once he saw it had been accepted, rushed back to his camp to prepare Ashanti and Keirat for the journey.

However, in the time that Alydon had initiated the trade, Ashanti had began to feel contractions. The excitement of the new arrivals was replaced by the fear and frustration of the technology being just that too far away.

But Alydon was never one to accept defeat easily, and at that moment he returned to camp, neither was Ashanti. Alydon insisted he could guide them back, that it would be barely a 60 rels walk from here. Ashanti insisted with Keirat's help and Alydon's guidance they could make the journey, and with the tribe's blessing they left.

That was 300 rels ago. The patience and determination of Ashanti and Keirat was gone, and if Alydon was honest, his was also. But seeing the craft helped him regain his hope. He raced toward the blue box, and knocked his open palm hard against the door repeatedly.

"Travellers, may we enter?" he asked.

There was no answer. Behind him, Ashanti and Kierat got closer, and marvelled at the box, quite unlike anything they had ever seen before. Keirat's energy for excitement was running low however, allowing a fear to come into his mind.

"Are you sure they are still there?" he asked Alydon.

Alydon ignored him and slapped his hand against the door again. "Please, travellers, we have need of your assistance. One of our people is with child, and I hope your technology can assist her to birth."

Still no answer. Alydon began to fear. He began to think about what he put Ashanti through, convincing her to drag herself through the jungle, away from the tribe who would try to protect and support her. The thought that he had convinced her to lose the little support she had in the tribe in pursuit of a false reward in a locked box terrifies him. The baby was going to die, he thought to himself, and Ashanti with it.

He stretched out his arms to clutch either side of the box, and with an intense whisper, while his eyes moistened he uttered a single plea: "Please!"

Still the box remained silent. Alydon slumped to the ground. Ashanti dropped to her knees behind him and began to howl, long painful wails at the disappointment and fear at her situation. Keirat felt only anger, and after steadying Ashanti on her knees, walked to Alydon, hands outstretched to grab him by the neck.

And then, with only the slightest creak, the door to the blue box opened in front of them. The bright pale unnatural light from the craft within shone on their faces in the darkened jungle.

"Quick!" Alydon said, gesturing to Keirat and Ashanti to follow as her moved inside the box, and held the door behind him. He was not thinking of how the door opened, only ensuring that the door would remain open long enough for his companions to enter. Ashanti was pulled up be Keirat and half walked, half was dragged into the box, gaining a second wind as her hope was restored.

The intensity of the brightness only reduced slightly as the trio entered the craft. As their eyes got used to the increased light compared to the dark wood outside, they noticed a console of coloured slights and switches in front of them. As they turned to explore the inside of the craft they stood agape as they saw the location of the walls did not match the appearance of the craft from outside.

"It's...it's not possible," Keirat muttered softly, "Just impossible."

As Alydon turned to respond to him, Ashanti let out a scream as another contraction swept over her. As Keirat held her, she slowly descended onto the floor of the craft, her legs spreading as she tried to slow he breathe.

"The contractions," she began, "It's not long to go now."

"Yes," agreed Alydon, unsure what else to say.

"So go! Get these travellers you said would help us, and get me furs, cloth, anything to make this more comfortable!" Ashanti hissed at Alydon through her contractions. "You have brought us through the forest for safety and experience of the travellers. Don't make this just be a difference on the type of floor I will birth my child onto."

Alydon nodded and ran towards doors to take him further into the machine. However when he opened the door, the box seemed to want to show him how miniscule he was. A long branching corridor spread out in front of him, with doors either side. Alydon had no idea which room would offer the resources he needed, if any did, nor did he have time to search through each room, if anyone ever could.

"Excuse me, travellers," he called out, entering the corridor. "My name is Alydon. I have come in need of water, cloths, to support a woman in birthing a child. I come in peace and seek only your support."

His voice echoed down the corridor, but no voice returned to him. But he did hear a sound. A slow creaking sound of a door opening. Alydon located it, the first door on his right, and walked towards it.

The room did not stand out significantly from the rest of the craft. However, on the floor of this room, Alydon saw absorbent cloth folded for collection. At the back of the room a dispensary was attached to the back of the wall, with flashing buttons encouraging their use. Alydon gathered the cloth, and considered trying to use the machine, until his caution told him otherwise.

_I wouldn't know where to start, _he told himself, _And I am needed with Ashanti._

However, as Alydon began to turn away from the machine, he heard it activate itself. Then from the bottom of the dispensary a bowl was released, and filled with warm water.

"How did you know?" Alydon asked the machine bemused. However a cry from the console room prevented any further thoughts on the matter. Alydon quickly gathered the cloth, and the bowl and returned to the console room.

Upon his arrival he saw the contractions were increasing in their frequency. Alydon lay the cloths near Ashanti, and stated to Keirat "Help Ashanti to move onto these cloths."

Keirat did so. Alydon tried to rip some cloths to soak in the warm water until he felt a clutch on his arm from Ashanti.

"No time!" she said through gritted teeth, pulling him down towards her swollen stomach. "You need to protect my baby."

As Keirat lightly stroked her back, Ashanti let out a loud grunt as she felt her body push her child out further. Alydon crouched between Keirat's legs to prepare to catch the child.

"I can see him!" Alydon called over to her, excitedly. "I can see their head."

"His head," Ashanti corrected. She had always said she knew the child was to be a boy. With another push Ashanti hissed out "His name will be Lexian."

Alydon was surprised upon hearing this. Previously Thals did not name their children until a day after birth, due to the frequency of still births. But then he understood. He felt the hope too. The hope that had lead them from their tribal camp to this blue box emanated from the centre of the console. This child would survive, and Lexian will be his name.

"Almost there," Alydon called out, as he cradled the infants head in his hands. With an additional push, the child's body emerged onto Alydon's other hands. Keirat passed over a cloth to cover the child.

All eyes were on the child as Alydon passed him into Ashanti's arms. The hope he had felt just minutes before seem to be challenged by the reality of the child she was holding. He looked a healthy pink, his hair the faint colour of all Thals. But all three Thals in this room had seen too many babies come like this, but never giving their first breath.

The sound was so quiet, barely noticeable above the hum of the console. But the little gasp, and a cough, to Alydon, Ashanti and Keirat was in that moment the only sound in the whole of Skaro. Ashanti cradled the newborn in her arms. Alydon smiled as he watched the quiet little gasps of breath as the child learned to breath. He felt blessed, and knew who to thank.

"Thank you, blue box," he called, as he looked up towards the ceiling. His face changed from joy to concern, as he dropped his head down. "And now we must leave you."

"What?" Keirat asked, shocked. "This has food, has water, protection from the elements. We should be getting all the Thals to join us here."

"This isn't our home, Keirat," Alydon answered.

"It can be. The Travellers aren't here, they aren't using this resource. Why shouldn't we use what this magical box offers?"

"Alydon is right," Ashanti stated, using one hand to push herself up off the floor.

"Ashanti, please rest more before –"

"No, Keirat. This ship offered us support, when we needed it. I do not want to further impose on its gratitude," Ashanti stated, gesturing her arm towards Keirat, who quickly held it to steady her. "Do you not feel different inside this craft now? Like we don't belong?"

Keirat instinctively shook his head, but as he did, he thought about how he felt here. He had been too concerned for Ashanti on arrival to notice the atmosphere, but looking back it felt warmer than it had now. Gradually a chill had developed in the air, making the console feel more unpleasant.

"The blue box...it does not want us here?" Keirat wondered allowed.

"It has travellers it belongs to, and we are not it. It accepted us when we were in crisis, but now the crisis is resolved," Alydon suggested. He walked to the external doors which opened as he neared them. Before exiting, he turned and bowed towards the console. "Thanks to you for your assistance. Advise your occupants I will seek to repay your gratitude and provide the same protection for them on Skaro as you have provided me today."

Ashanti and Keirat joined him in bowing towards the console. And then, with Ashanti holding Lexian, and Keirat and Alydon supporting Ashanti, the Thals began the journey back to their tribal camp.


End file.
